


Living in The Society House

by lucidlucisdreamer



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Other, POV First Person, Social Media, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidlucisdreamer/pseuds/lucidlucisdreamer
Summary: [Modern Society Youtuber AU] Hey, ever wondered what it was like working as an editor for five people who produce so much different content? Well, hello, I’m Levian, an Erune who’s goal in life is to be a well-known video editor. Before living in the Society house, I didn’t think I could make that dream come true but thanks to these five individuals, that dream is no longer a dream. As much as I appreciate working for them and all they’ve done to help me build my career as an editor, the Society house can get pretty wild. I mean, I work as an editor for a fashion vlogger, daredevil, food reviewer, dog vlogger and gym vlogger, there’s never a dull moment when I’m with these people!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Society House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Lucis and this is my first piece of work here on AO3. This idea initially started as a joke because me and a good friend of mine have made countless jokes about a Society youtuber AU where the five Society members stay in the same house and all have the same editor work for them. I figured that a funny story would be a great way for me to introduce myself to the Granblue community on AO3 as well as debut my new Granblue OC Levian so without further ado, let's get started!

“Ugh…Is it morning already?” I mumbled as I got out of bed and stretched. I picked up my phone from the nightstand next to me and checked the time.

“It’s so early, why is it already so bright?” I complained some more as I scratched my hair and made my way to the bathroom. It’s so damn bright, there’s no point in trying to go back to sleep.

There, I washed my face and brushed my hair, being careful not to touch my ears and the areas around them while I’m brushing as I’m quite sensitive in those areas. Granted, most Erunes don’t want their ears messed with but even for an Erune, I’m particularly sensitive. 

I got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to eat with the youtubers of the Society house or as I like to call them ‘The SocietyTubers’ otherwise known as the people I work for. Funny enough, despite essentially being my bosses, all five of them treat me like I’m just another friend despite the fact that they’re essentially paying me to edit their videos so I’m thankful to have bosses like them.

I took a seat next to a muscular Draph man, Vaseraga, who is the gym vlogger of the group. Who, funny enough, is the only person I don’t work for. Let me explain. While yes, the Society members did hire me as an editor, Vaseraga prefers to edit his own videos. And this isn’t because he doesn’t have faith in what I can do, it’s mostly because and I quote, he said that he prefers to edit his own videos because there is a “certain charm” to when he edits them himself. Hey, who am I to judge? Whether I edit for him or not, he’s still one out of my five bosses.

“Good morning, Vaseraga.” I said to the Draph man as I took a sip out of the glass of water that had been provided.

“Good morning, Levian, how did you sleep?” he answered.

“I slept fine. Anyways, who’s turn is it to make breakfast?” I asked.

“It’s Eustace’s turn.” Vaseraga answered.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I’ve lived in this house long enough to know that only four out of the five Society members can cook normal food. 

“You sound very relieved, Levian. Who were you expecting it to be?” Vaseraga asked.

“To be honest, I’ve already lost track of who’s turn it was to make breakfast but as long as it’s not Beatrix, I’m good. I slept pretty late last night because I was editing Zeta’s new vlog, if I had to eat cake or sweet bread for breakfast, I’d probably throw up.” I said.

Cake and sweet bread, I don’t hate those foods, not at all. If anything, I have a crazy sweet tooth but the thing with Beatrix’s cooking is that, anything she cooks turns sweet for some unexplained reason. Yes, it tastes good but it’s so sweet that it’s almost sickening. Definitely not something you’d wanna eat after spending six plus hours editing a video.

“Valid.” Vaseraga said.

A blonde haired, blue eyed woman took a seat next to me. She is Zeta, the fashion vlogger of the group.

“Morning, Lev!” the woman said.

“Good morning, Zeta. I finished editing your latest vlog already. I’ll send it to you after breakfast.” I answered.

“Thanks! But Lev, I know you stayed up pretty late editing that so just take your time, you need the rest and it’s not like I have to upload it right away anyway. Anyways, who’s making breakfast?” Zeta said.

“Eustace.” I answered.

“Nice.” Zeta said.

A brown haired, green eyed woman took a seat next to Zeta. This is the almighty Beatrix we’ve been talking about. She is the crazy stunt daredevil person of the SocietyTubers. Editing her videos are an absolute nightmare. 

A black haired erune woman arrived to the breakfast table and started discussing her new video ideas and upload schedule. That’s Ilsa, the food, well, sweets reviewer of the group. She can kinda picky about things so I’m gonna listen to what she’s telling the other two very carefully.

We chatted some more and soon, Eustace arrived with our breakfast. Eustace here is the dog vlogger and resident ‘older brother’ figure of the group.

Finally, some good food. After surviving off of candy bars and energy drinks the night before, some real food is exactly what I needed. 

After finishing off breakfast, I enjoyed what little moments of freedom I had left in the silence of my bedroom. 

I love hanging out with these people. Really, I really do but sometimes, they can get pretty wild. As much as I appreciate working for them and all they’ve done to help me build my career as an editor, the Society house can get really loud and wild. I mean, I work as an editor for a fashion vlogger, daredevil, food reviewer, dog vlogger and gym vlogger, there’s never a dull moment when I’m with these people!


	2. Chapter 2: Arvess's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Like said in the previous chapter, today we will be looking at Levian's shenanigans helping Zeta shoot her video. Without further ado, let's get right into it!

I opened up my laptop and saw that Zeta had already uploaded the video that I sent her onto Youtube. 

“Two hours ago, huh? Let’s see how many views it’s got.” I thought to myself as I took a sip out of the bubble tea next to me. Man, bubble tea from Erune Sugar is really something else. 

“Two hundred and fifty thousand views within the first two hours. Not bad, not bad. Man, the SocietyTubers are something else.” I said to myself as I clicked on the video.

Yes, I know I was the one who edited it and should probably know the contents of the video like the back of my hand but you know, who knows what could’ve gone wrong after it’s uploaded. 

I’m sure many people can relate when I say that I become more sharp and notice more mistakes right after the video has been uploaded. 

I watched the whole video from start to finish and sighed in relief when I saw nothing wrong. Well, at least nothing that’s so bad that the video should be deleted and reuploaded.

I opened up my notebook to see my schedule for the rest of the week. 

“Zeta’s shooting another vlog, huh? I just finished editing her last one but thankfully, my notes say that I don’t exactly have to start editing right away and can probably just start it next week or something. Zeta’s videos are usually not that long so helping her record isn’t going to take that much time either.” I thought to myself, closing the notebook and getting back to my bubble tea.

I finished off my drink and threw it in the trash can near my desk. I got out of my room and there, Zeta greeted me.

“Before you say anything, I know, I was reading my schedule just now. I’ll get the lights and cameras ready. Where are we going? I’ll just meet you there later because carrying the stuff is gonna take me a while.” I said.

Yeah. Living with these people for this long has helped me kind of predict what kind of jobs they want me to do for the day.

“Wow, Levian, a mind reader as always. I guess just meet me in the dock in Auguste. Summer’s coming up and I wanna record videos in some of the food stalls and clothing stores there.” Zeta said.

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” I said as I got the stuff ready.

Zeta’s channel ‘Arvess’s Life’, despite being named after her spear, doesn’t really revolve around it. I usually refer to Zeta as a fashion vlogger because that’s what most of her content consists of but she’s more of a lifestyle vlogger technically speaking. 

Shooting videos with her is usually quite fun because hey, if I’m lucky, I can have some of whatever she’s eating if she does a food video. Okay, all jokes aside, the SocietyTubers all have their charm and Zeta’s videos are just good at making people’s days.

I hopped on an airship and made my way to Auguste. Some of the passengers looked at me funny, wondering why I was carrying all this recording equipment. One person asked me what I was doing with all this and honestly, I don’t really know if I should tell them that I’m the Society House’s editor. 

The last time I did that some people tried to get all buddy buddy with me just so they could get close to the girls or get sneak peeks of their latest videos. Besides, I don’t want them to bother Zeta when she’s filming.

“I’m a film student.” I lied.

Technically, I’m not lying. Replace am with was and that lie turns into the truth.

The person that asked me nodded their head and suddenly, everyone in the ship stopped looking at me. Good, it was starting to get uncomfortable anyway.

I got off and met up with Zeta in the dock.

“Sorry for being late.” I said.

“No problem! Anyways, let’s head to that newly opened food stall! I heard that lots of celebrities are recording videos there.” Zeta said.

I nodded my head and made my way there with her.

The line for this place isn’t very long. Praise the heavens for that. As soon as our food arrived, the recording started.

“Oh my god? Is that Arvess’s Life?” I heard people whisper as I recorded her.

I sighed. At this point, I’m just thankful that they’re only whispering and not going up to us while we’re recording.

Once that part of the video is over, I sat down on the seat across to Zeta. 

She placed a plate of food in front of me and said:

“Eat up, you deserve it.” 

“Wow, thanks.” I replied and proceeded to dig in.

Admittedly, this isn’t the first time that I’ve had a SocietyTuber treat me to lunch but I still got shocked every time it happens.

“How’s the food, Levian?” Zeta asked.

“It’s really good, thank you so much.” I said.

“You don’t need to thank me. You do so much for the five of us, you deserve this.” Zeta said.

I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. God, I never know what to respond when people say stuff like that. 

Zeta chuckled when she noticed.

“Well, eat up, we’ve got a pretty long day ahead of us.” She said.

I nodded and finished up my food. 

After paying, we headed to some of the Auguste clothing shops and recorded some more sections of her video.

Several hours later, we are finally done. We both headed to the airship to get back to the Society house. 

We soon reached the Society house. I sat on the couch and started rewatching some of the footage we shot, trying to determine to keep and what to throw away.

“Lev, you can take a break now. I’m not scheduled to upload until another week.” Zeta said.

“I know but I at least want an idea of what I could do for the video and-“

“Please take a break, you’ve been working all day. Don’t you have to help Bea shoot tomorrow? You’ll need all the rest you can get.”

OH SHIT! SHE’S RIGHT! I HAVE TO HELP SHOOT BEATRIX’S VIDEO TOMORROW!

“YES, RIGHT AWAY!” I said as I ran to my room as quickly as possible. Hey, Beatrix’s videos are both a nightmare to shoot and edit, I need all the energy I can get and Zeta knows it.

On my way up the stairs, I overheard Zeta and Vaseraga talking.

“What’s up with him?” Vaseraga asked the blonde woman.

“He has to help shoot Bea’s video tomorrow so I told him to get some rest.” Zeta explained.

“Poor kid.” Was Vaseraga’s only response.

Poor kid indeed. 

I wonder what Beatrix has in store for me this time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up is Levian's shenanigans with the almighty Beatrix. What kind of trouble will he get into? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: Embrasque Extremes

I woke up in the morning and immediately reached for my phone. I unlocked it and checked the time. I rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes weren’t lying to me. I double checked the time and saw the time on my phone screen didn’t change. 

I sighed. It’s already this late and I’m still tired. I barely slept last night because the thought of helping Beatrix shoot her video kept me awake. If the last few shoots taught me anything, it’s that this shoot is going to be yet another near death experience. 

Once I had to record her eating a crepe while skydiving just so she could proof a point to Zeta and Eustace. Another time I had to help her shoot a video of her setting unused furniture on fire inside our neighbor’s empty swimming pool, yeah, needless to say that we nearly set the person’s house on fire. It took some powerful convincing to get our neighbor not to sue Beatrix or anyone from the Society house.

I got out of bed, made my way to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I glanced at the concealer I kept nearby and debated on whether I should go through the trouble on putting it on. In the end, I decided against it. Knowing Beatrix, it’s gonna be ruined anyway.

I made my way downstairs and took a seat next to Eustace.

“Eustace, my good sir, please tell me that Beatrix isn’t the one making breakfast. I have to help her shoot her next crazy video and I need proper food in my system to be able to do that.” I said.

Eustace placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

“Oh no, please don’t tell me-“ 

I was cut off when Eustace said:

“I’m sorry, Levian. I really am.”

First, I get little to no sleep and now I have to eat sickeningly sweet food for breakfast. Great start, Levian, great start.

I wanted to get up and leave but before I could, Beatrix had already arrived with the food. The food looks good and smells good but anyone in the Society house knows that it’s all a front.

“Well, eat up! Especially you, Levian! We’re gonna go to the beach today!” Beatrix said.

“Oh my-I mean, yeah! Sure thing!” I said as I dug into the eggs that somehow had a sweet, cake-like taste to them.

Sickeningly sweet like always. 

Wow, it’s only the morning and I’m already angry. 

Okay, I know. The way I talk about Beatrix makes it sound like I hate her so much for putting me through this and if we’re being honest, no, I don’t hate her that much but she is definitely my least favorite of the five. 

I don’t hate her as a person, I hate the things she makes me do. No offense, she’s kind of an idiot. An endearing idiot who’s pretty nice to chill with if we’re hanging out normally but an idiot nonetheless. I can count the amount of times her videos nearly got me killed on both hands. Oh yeah, her cooking, oh my god, her cooking. Magically sweet, that’s my only statement on the matter. 

I somehow finished off the food and made my way to my room and got on my bed. I fell face first into my pillow and sighed before getting up and preparing all the video equipment. Since we’re going to the beach, I decided to wear something more ‘beach appropriate’ because there’s no way I’m wearing a jacket and choker to the beach. I changed into a different outfit and made my way to the airship to head to Auguste. Wow, Auguste two days in a row and it’s only the start of the week. 

I met up with Beatrix and I asked her what we were doing this time.

“I rented a sail boat and I’m gotta put these boosters I borrowed from Meteon on them. I wanna see how fast this puppy can go.” Beatrix said.

My first instinct is to scream “BEATRIX, ARE YOU INSANE?!” but at this point, I’m just thankful for the fact that this isn’t as dangerous as some of the other stuff she’s done.

Meteon, buddy, you have no idea what you just agreed to. I’m gonna return these boosters to him as quickly as possible.

And thus the video began. 

I shot the process of her putting the boosters on the boat and her getting on it. And there, the boat starting moving very fast while I struggled to shoot her because I was trying to keep with her on a jet ski that isn’t going as fast. 

After a while, Beatrix decided that it was enough footage and let us get back to the beach. I grabbed a towel and dried off my hair.

“Bea, I can’t count the amount of times that I nearly fell off my jet ski because I tried to keep up with you! I could’ve drowned! Also, we’re returning those boosters to Meteon as soon as we finish up lunch!” I said.

“Alright, alright, let’s eat.” Beatrix said as we made our way to a food stall. 

While waiting for our food, we just started chatting about what kind of edits I should do to the video. 

This is when being with Beatrix is actually quite fun because she has a lot of ideas that are actually not that crazy compared to the actual content of the video. 

“So, what do you think, Lev?” Beatrix asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good! I’ll get to it as soon as I can. Also sorry for snapping at you just now.” I said.

“It’s alright, I mean, considering all the stuff I make you do every week, it’s understandable why you’d get mad.” Beatrix said.

“And yet you still make me do it anyway. Never change, Bea.” I said and followed up with a chuckle.

Our food soon arrived and before I could dig in, Beatrix took out her phone to take a picture so she could put it on her story.

“Lev, you can eat now.” She said. 

I started to eat, after the day I’ve had, this is exactly what I needed. 

As soon as we finished up lunch, we headed to Golonzo to return the boosters to Meteon.

“Thanks, what’d you need these for anyway?” Meteon asked.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said in the softest voice I could:

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s for a Youtube video isn’t it?” Meteon asked.

I nodded.

“I see, well, I’m just glad that they’re not damaged in anyway.” Meteon said.

After that, we headed back to the Society house.

“LEV, YOU’RE NOT DEAD!” Zeta said.

“I’ve escaped death yet again.” I joked.

“What’d she make you do this time?” Eustace asked.

“Speedship boosters on a cheap sail boat. Nearly fell off a jet ski and drowned but otherwise I’m fine.” I answered.

“I see, well, Ilsa’s away but she told us to tell you that you’re shooting a video at this pancake place that just opened in Amalthea tomorrow.” Zeta said.

“It seems like I haven’t actually escaped death. I’ll be right on it.” I said.

Oh wow, it’s just one adventure after another in this house. Times like this make me realize why Eustace loves peace and quiet so much, everyone in this house is crazy in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! As the characters said, Ilsa's up next!


	4. Chapter 4: Nybeth's Delights

It’s just one thing after another in this house. The Astrals above are not giving any mercy as they have somehow managed to put me through not one but two near death experiences within the same week. Granted, shooting with Bea wasn’t that bad this time but boy, if I didn’t die yesterday, chances are I’m gonna die today.

Shooting with Ilsa is not bad per say but oh boy. I’ll be upfront and say it. Ilsa is very pretty and it’s a wonder that she doesn’t have a husband yet. That is what I would say if I didn’t work for the SocietyTubers. She gets hit on a lot during our shoots but that usually doesn’t last very long.

Ilsa is a genuinely nice person, she really is but…oh boy, the way she talks sometimes scares the ever living hell out of me. Hell, it scares everyone. I know that she wants the best for all of us but I will agree with what the majority says about her. She’s very nice but I guess we call her the ‘Drill Sergeant from Hell’ for a reason.

Apart from the obvious, I’ve got more…personal reasons for not looking forward to this shoot if I end up featured in it. Okay, long story. What happened was that Ilsa asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend or ‘boyfriend with a space’ for a video about some sort of boyfriend tag trend that’s been going around for her Youtube channel. The video itself and its contents was not that bad but oh lord…what came afterwards.

Needless to say, some of Ilsa’s male viewers forgot that there is a space between ‘boy’ and ‘friend’ in the title of the video and that’s the story of how I got flamed online for like three weeks. Hell, I had to come on my own Youtube channel and basically make a twenty-minute video explaining over and over that me and Ilsa are not dating. 

So needless to say, if Ilsa features me in this video, I am done for. I might as well pack up my bags, move to Auguste, dye my hair and start living a new life as a fisherman. If you see an Erune fisherman named Lavien (not related to the Erune editor named Levian), that’d be me. I chuckled at the thought.

As I was packing up my shooting gear, I got a text from Ilsa which read:

“Don’t worry, you’re not gonna be featured in this one.”

I heaved a sigh of relief and took a quick airship to Amalthea where Ilsa was waiting for me on the dock.

I greeted her and we made our way to the desert shop.

The shoot went by relatively smoothly. Well, smooth by ‘Ilsa video standards’. There were plenty of guys who hit on her while we were shooting but Ilsa herself had no problem dealing with them. 

I looked at the many guys she yelled at in fear as I held up the camera. After the shoot was finished, Ilsa invited me to eat the cakes she ordered with her.

“Go on, eat, you deserve it.” Ilsa said.

I nodded and took a seat across from her and took a cake.

“Is it good, Levian?” 

“Yeah, it is. Thank you.” I answered very stiffly.

“Look, I’m really sorry for what happened a few months back, I didn’t know it wo-“ 

I cut her off by saying:

“It’s alright, Ilsa. The viewers didn’t know the full story so I have no reason to be mad at you. You were simply doing your job as a content creator.”

“But I put you in danger-“

“I wouldn’t call being flamed by a bunch of horny Erune men as danger. At most, I was slightly annoyed that I had to explain that I simply worked for you but otherwise, I’ve let it go. I don’t mind doing those kind of shoots with you again once your audience smartens up a bit.” I said.

Ilsa smiled.

I’m not saying all that because I’m scared of her. Granted, I’m still kind of sore that that even happened in the first place but hey, I should be mad at her immature audience not at Ilsa herself. Besides, I do like spending time with her even outside of shoots.

“Yeah, I look forward to it.” Ilsa said.

If only, if only…

After the two of us finished up the cakes, we proceeded to go around Amalthea some more. Generally, me and Ilsa can chat pretty casually but then…the topic of dating comes up and it becomes kind of awkward.

“Levian, you’re actually pretty good looking. You’d be quite the lady killer if you didn’t always look so tired.” Ilsa joked.

“AND WHO’S FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?!” I said in my head, recalling all the stuff that the people in this house make me do.

“Haha…” I said.

“Okay, that aside, have you been in a relationship before?” Ilsa asked.

I gulped.

“I’ve been in a few relationships when I was younger. Like probably during my late teens.” I said.

“Ilsa, you have wishes of getting married, right? What do you look for in a man? Honestly, if there’s one thing those angry commenters got right, it’s that you probably wouldn’t go for someone like me.” I said as I chuckled. 

“Well, I want a man who’s passionate about his work regardless of profession. A man who stands up for what he believes is right.” Ilsa answered.

“Yeah, that’s nice.” I said.

“Also, Levian, you shouldn’t put yourself down like that. You’ll find someone soon, I believe.” Ilsa said.

“Thanks, anyways, our ship back is on the dock. We better run.” I said.

After the airship ride, we headed for the Society house.

“How did it go, Lev? Did you get mauled to death by Ilsa’s fanboys?” Beatrix asked.

“As you can see, he’s still alive so no.” Ilsa said.

“Thankfully so. Anyways, I’ll get to editing it tomorrow. I’ll have it to you by the next two or so days.” I said to Ilsa.

“Sounds good.” Ilsa said.

I escaped the clutches of death yet again. 

Man, I love working in this house but wow…


	5. Chapter 5: Paws With Flamek

Today I’m helping Eustace film in this dog café that recently opened in Port Breeze. The road to Port Breeze wasn’t easy though.

As much as I love Eustace’s dogs, they are kind of, no, very clingy. I mean, it’s a given that they’d cling on to Eustace but while I was packing up my film cameras, like three or four of his dogs ran towards me and started sniffing and barking at me, as if they are trying to ask where Eustace is.

“Snowball, Teddy, Cocoa, I’m only going to help Eustace shoot for a while. We’re just gonna shoot in Port Breeze, nothing bad is happening to him, I promise.” I told the dogs as I pat them on the head and left the house.

I waited for an airship and as soon as it arrived, I made my way to Port Breeze.

As soon as I arrived in Port Breeze, I met Eustace who was waiting by the dock.

“Sorry for making you wait.” I said while Eustace simply nodded and we made our way to the dog café.

Like any café of this nature that opens, it’s bound to be crowded as hell but luckily, Eustace managed to get us seats a week or so in advance.

As soon as we got in, everyone’s eyes were on me and Eustace.

“Paws with Flamek is filming here?” I heard someone whisper

“Should I approach him? Maybe I can get a quick cameo in his video.” Someone else whispered.

God, I get that Eustace is like really, really famous but damn, we’re trying to film here. 

I glared at the fans and they got the idea. 

Wow…I feel so bad for doing that but I really need to get this done. 

While we were recording, Eustace signaled me to come closer. 

I walked towards him and he grabbed the camera out of my hands and started filming.

“E-Eustace, what are you doing?” I said.

“What? It’s not fair if I’m the only one having fun.” Eustace said.

My face started to heat up. On one hand, I’m not really good with being shown on camera but on the other hand, dogs. 

The part of me that wants to play with dogs won and I proceeded to play with the dogs. 

They remind me a lot of the dogs we have at home, very playful and adorable.

While I was being filmed, I noticed Eustace giving me a small smile.

After we finished filming, we headed to a small café to eat.

I rewatched all the footage we took and felt my face heat up again. 

“You know, Levian, you don’t have to include that footage I took of you if you’re uncomfortable with it.” Eustace said, noticing the look on my face.

“Oh, it’s nothing like that, Eustace! It’s more like I’m more in awe with the footage of you rather than the ones of myself. You look like you’re having a lot of fun, it’s kind of cute.” I said.

I gulped. I shouldn’t have said the last part.

Eustace chuckled and simply pat me on the head before carrying on with his meal. 

I proceeded to do the same.

After our lunch, we came back to the Society House where Eustace’s dogs attacked him with licks as soon as they saw him.

I chuckled.

“They really like you, huh?” 

“It seems to be that way.” Eustace answered, calmly. 

I chuckled again. 

This house is full of surprises and finding out that Eustace has somewhat of a cute side is definitely no exception.


	6. Chapter 6: Vaseraga's Fitness Vlogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...hey, sorry for not updating this fic in like two months. Online classes haven't been very nice to me but now, that I have some actual free time, I present to you, Vaseraga's chapter!

Today is arguably the most relaxing yet stressful day in my schedule. How so? Well, let’s start with the good news. The good news is that I’m only helping Vaseraga film and well, that’s it. I just hold the camera and go to places with him and that’s the video. I don’t have to edit it. And that’s where the bad news comes into play. The bad news is that I don’t have to edit it. No disrespect to Vaseraga, he’s a cool guy that you can have a nice chat with over some beer but his own editing skills…well, let’s just say that I wish that he’d just let me do my job. 

I know what you are all thinking. Shouldn’t I be happy that I’m still being paid to edit five people’s videos even though I’m only doing four people’s worth of work? If it was any other job, then yes, I’d be jumping for joy if I knew that I get paid the same amount I would normally for less effort but in this case, well, Vaseraga’s editing skills are very…unique, I guess you could say. 

Besides, I feel kind of bad that I’m not doing what I was hired to do but if Vaseraga himself insists that he edit the videos himself then there’s nothing I can do about it.

I closed my notebook and sighed, grabbing my phone and receiving a text from Vaseraga himself.

“Meet me at the Valtz Draph Gym…oh boy, this is gonna be a ride.” I thought to myself as I packed up my film equipment and made my way to Valtz Duchy. 

I was griping the entire way there. I’ve been to this particular Draph gym before and…oh boy. A skinny Erune man like me does not have the physique nor the mental capacity to be able to handle the environment in those kind of gyms.

I eventually made it and found Vaseraga waiting for me there with another Draph man. 

“Hey, Levian! Good to see you, let’s get in and start filming.” 

I entered the gym and was immediately overwhelmed. 

“Well, Levian, let’s get started.” 

I nodded my head and began filming.

As I was filming Vaseraga and his draph friends, I stood as far away from the mic as possible and started quietly sobbing.

If it’s already this chaotic even before the editing, I can’t even imagine how chaotic the finished video will be as soon as music and sound effects get added in. This is such a contrast from the way Vaseraga is in the Society House.

He’s usually pretty stoic and no nonsense in the house but here, he seems to be letting it loose and that’s by no means a bad thing. Hell, I think it’s cool that he’s willing to show a different side of himself to his audience but yet, this entire shoot is kinda messy. Granted, we’re shooting in a draph gym which is arguably one of the most chaotic places in all of Phatagrande but damn.

After the shoot was over, I watched the footage again and handed Vaseraga the camera. He watched the footage, thanked me for filming and told me to get those videos to him as soon as he could.

I nodded.

As soon as we arrived back at the house, Beatrix went up to me and asked:

“Did you manage to convince him to finally let you edit his videos?”

“Nope.” was my only answer to that question.

A few hours later, I handed Vaseraga a flash disc with all the footage and he got to work immediately. 

Well, that’s one thing we have in common, I guess, we rush to edit as soon an idea hits us.

Well, in a week, we get to see what he uploads.  
\---  
I opened up my Youtube and saw that he had already uploaded his video. As soon as the video loaded, I was greeted with an intro that consisted of extremely loud music and a flash of his channel logo. From there, the video consisted of awkward transitions, extremely loud draph wrestling and much, much more. 

I closed the video and just sighed.

Well, people in this house definitely have their own unique way of doing this. I’m glad that I get to work for these amazing individuals but even I have to agree, some of the things they do can be pretty questionable at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of my SocietyTuber series, thanks for reading!


End file.
